


you're my golden hour, the color of my sky

by buckscasey



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Car Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Day 4:  “You’ve come so far.” + futureCarlos and TK share a lazy morning together.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114199
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	you're my golden hour, the color of my sky

TK loved the house he and Carlos had bought together, their home was perfect, especially during the mornings. The light of the rising sun would filter through the huge window in the living room, illuminating the space with soft golden light, making it warm.

He was really thankful for the mornings’ warmth, mostly because their baby girl was an early bird, always waking them up before dawn to be fed and as she grew older, she just wanted to stay awake and play with him before he had to leave for his shift. He was sitting on the floor, playing with Zoey and her colorful soft blocks when he heard a low soft voice calling them. 

“Hello, you two, good morning,” 

“Hi,” TK greeted, turning his head around to face his husband, he stared at him for a few seconds, something felt different but he couldn't quite tell what.

Then it clicked, "Carlos, where are your crutches?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't need them anymore," Carlos smiled widely at him, taking a few more slow but steady steps, "see?" 

"How?" TK questioned in complete awe, standing up and walking towards his husband. He knew that Carlos’ physiotherapy had been going extremely well, but he hadn't expected an almost full recovery to happen so fast. Not that five months was a short period of time, but the doctors hadn’t been really hopeful after the accident.

"Well, a couple of days ago Nico told me that I was physically ready, which he was amazed at. Apparently, I'm a pretty impressive guy," Carlos smiled shyly, "he said I just needed to believe it and trust myself and my leg. And I know it sounds stupid but I woke up today feeling strong enough to try it and here I am."

"Baby this is amazing," TK cheered with a huge smile, "we need to remember this moment forever," he said, pulling out his phone. 

“Please tell me you’re not actually going to film this, it’s embarrassing.”

“You’re walking unaided for the first time in almost six months, of course I’m filming this,” TK confirmed, pulling Carlos into a big, tight hug. " **_You’ve come so far_ ** and I’m so proud of you,” he felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

TK tried to hold back his tears but it was impossible, seeing Carlos walking unassisted for the first time in so long made him emotional. It had been almost six months since the car accident but he still remembered that day like it had been yesterday. 

He remembers receiving the dreading call informing him that Carlos had been involved in a serious car accident, he'd required surgery to repair the fracture on his leg. Things were getting better until they got worse. Just a day before being discharged his fever spiked, indicating an infection, that had complicated his recovery, leading to more surgeries and a longer hospital stay. It had been terrifying. 

"Come on Ty, it's not a big deal, I'm slower than a snail right now," Carlos joked, cutting off TK’s spiraling thoughts and trying to ease the mood but there was a sad smile on his face. He knew that his recovery was going better than expected but it was still frustrating to be so sluggish and useless despite all the hard work he’d put in his therapies. 

“Shh, I'm not letting you downplay this huge achievement, you’re the strongest person I've ever met and a real warr-”

"Ty…" Carlos interrupted him, his gaze focused on something else going on beside them.

TK turned around and saw what had caught his husband’s attention, Zoey was on her feet, walking short, unsteady steps towards them. "Oh my god, she's walking." 

"Come on Zoey, come to dad," TK said with a huge smile on his face, crouching next to the sofa, extending his arms to pull her into a hug when she reached him.

Zoey was close to reaching him when she fell on her ass. TK was by her side in a second, ready to comfort her when she started crying, but she didn't. Instead, she giggled and clapped her hands, apparently proud of her big milestone.

"I didn't imagine that right?" Carlos asked happily, "she just walked for the first time!" 

"She did," TK answered with burgeoning excitement, "looks like she was just waiting for you to do it first," he chuckled, picking Zoey up from the floor and showering her in kisses, getting happy laughs in response. 

"Shut up,” Carlos laughed even if he was feeling emotional because their baby was growing up too fast. “I told you, you were worrying over nothing, all babies are different, and this one right here is perfect, she was just taking her time _verdad_ _muñeca?”_ he asked Zoey, playing with her wild ginger curls. The girl immediately reached out to him, she loved her papá’s cuddles. 

"Well, she's eleven months old and everyone kept telling us she should be walking by now," TK pointed out, "besides, she was trying to dance and sing before walking. Her priorities are all over the place," he smiled, remembering how before the accident, Carlos was always blasting music and dancing around the house while doing the chores, and even if Zoey was still very young back then to stand on her own, she kept bouncing on her bassinet trying to do just what her dad was doing. They were precious.

Zoey revealed against his dad’s arms, eager to get down on the floor and explore the house with her new skill. Carlos carefully put her on the ground. "Could you please hand me her favorite toy?" 

"I can't believe she likes this ugly thing," TK said as he picked up the green plush from the baby mat, "she has so many pretty toys and this is her favorite."

"We love Baby Yoda, don't we Zoey?" Carlos asked, taking the plush from his husband’s hand and waving it in front of him, “Yoa!” Zoey yelled enthusiastically. She stood up holding onto the table to reach the toy, once she had it in her arms, she hugged it tightly. 

"Da! Yoa!" Zoey babbled happily, showing her plush to TK. 

"You really turned my baby girl into a mini you," TK laughed.

"Is that a terrible thing?" 

"No, it's not. It's perfect, you both are," TK beamed, carefully cupping Carlos' cheek, "I love you guys so much."

They sat down on the couch, snuggling together while they watched Zoey stumble around their living room with a huge smile on her face. Carlos wants to stay like this for hours, just the three of them in their happy little bubble. 

He knows that life isn’t perfect, if anything, the last couple of months have been further proof of that, but right now, seeing the two persons he loves the most in the world so content and carefree makes his heart swell with joy. Maybe his life is perfect after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question, have any of you guys watched jane the virgin? I have a fic idea for tarlos but I feel like I need to talk about it with someone first lol, let me know if someone's up for that :).  
> As always kudos and comments are super appreciated, please let me know what you guys thought about it.  
> You can find me on tumblr at sixringss


End file.
